forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Player's Handbook 3.5 edition
The Player's Handbook 3.5 edition is the Player's Guide for the 3.5 edition of the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons game. Contents ;Introduction: ;Chapter 1 Abilities: * Ability Scores * The Abilities * Changing Ability Scores ;Chapter 2 Races: * Choosing a Race * Racial Characteristics * Humans * Dwarves * Elves * Gnomes * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Halflings ;Chapter 3 Classes: * The Classes * Class and Level Bonuses * Level-Dependent Benefits * Class Descriptions * Barbarian * Bard * Cleric * Druid * Fighter * Monk * Paladin * Ranger * Rogue * Sorcerer * Wizard * Experience and Levels * Multiclass Characters ;Chapter 4 Skills: * Skill Summary * Acquiring Skill Ranks * Using Skills * Skill Descriptions ;Chapter 5 Feats: * Acquiring Feats * Prerequisites * Types of Feats * Feat Descriptions ;Chapter 6 Description: * Alignment * Religion * Vital Statistics * Looks, Personality, and Background * Customizing Your Character ;Chapter 7 Equipment: * Equipping a Character * Wealth and Money * Weapons * Armor * Goods and Services ;Chapter 8 Combat: * The Battle Grid * How Combat Works * Combat Statistics * Combat Basics * Initiative * Attacks of Opportunity * Actions in Combat * Injury and Death * Movement, Position, And Distance * Combat Modifiers * Special Attacks * Special Initiative Actions ;Chapter 9 Adventuring: * Carrying Capacity * Movement * Exploration * Treasure * Other Rewards ;Chapter 10 Magic: * Casting Spells * Spell Descriptions * Arcane Spells * Divine Spells * Special Abilities ;Chapter 11 Spells: * Bard Spells * Cleric Spells * Cleric Domains * Druid Spells * Paladin Spells * Ranger Spells * Sorcerer/Wizard Spells * Spells ;Appendix General Guidelines and Glossary: Index ;Magic: :;Spells: Acid fog • Acid splash • Aid • Air walk • Alarm • Align weapon • Alter self • Analyze dweomer • Animal growth • Animal messenger • Animal shapes • Animal trance • Animate dead • Animate objects • Animate plants • Animate rope • Antilife shell • Antimagic field • Antipathy • Antiplant shell • Arcane eye • Arcane lock • Arcane mark • Arcane sight • Astral projection • Atonement • Augury • Awaken • Baleful polymorph • Bane • Banishment • Barkskin • Bear's endurance • Bestow curse • Bigby's clenched fist • Bigby's crushing hand • Bigby's forceful hand • Bigby's grasping hand • Bigby's interposing hand • Binding • Blade barrier • Blasphemy • Bless • Bless water • Bless weapon • Blight • Blindness/deafness • Blink • Blur • Break enchantment • Bull's strength • Burning hands • Call lightning • Call lightning storm • Calm animals • Calm emotions • Cat's grace • Cause fear • Chain lightning • Changestaff • Chaos hammer • Charm animal • Charm monster • Charm person • Chill metal • Chill touch • Circle of death • Clairaudience/clairvoyance • Cloak of chaos • Clone • Cloudkill • Color spray • Command • Command plants • Command undead • Commune • Commune with nature • Comprehend languages • Cone of cold • Confusion • Consecrate • Contact other plane • Contagion • Contingency • Continual flame • Control plants • Control undead • Control water • Control weather • Control winds • Create food and water • Create greater undead • Create undead • Create water • Creeping doom • Crushing despair • Cure critical wounds • Cure light wounds • Cure minor wounds • Cure moderate wounds • Cure serious wounds • Curse water • Dancing lights • Darkness • Darkvision • Daylight • Daze • Daze monster • Death knell • Death ward • Deathwatch • Deep slumber • Deeper darkness • Delay poison • Delayed blast fireball • Demand • Desecrate • Destruction • Detect animals or plants • Detect chaos • Detect evil • Detect good • Detect law • Detect magic • Detect poison • Detect scrying • Detect secret doors • Detect snares and pits • Detect thoughts • Detect undead • Dictum • Dimension door • Dimensional anchor • Dimensional lock • Diminish plants • Discern lies • Discern location • Disguise self • Disintegrate • Dismissal • Dispel chaos • Dispel evil • Dispel good • Dispel law • Dispel magic • Displacement • Disrupt undead • Disrupting weapon • Divination • Divine favor • Divine power • Dominate animal • Dominate monster • Dominate person • Doom • Drawmij's instant summons • Dream • Eagle's splendor • Earthquake • Elemental swarm • Endure elements • Energy drain • Enervation • Enlarge person • Entangle • Enthrall • Entropic shield • Erase • Ethereal jaunt • Etherealness • Evard's black tentacles • Expeditious retreat • Explosive runes • Eyebite • Fabricate • Faerie fire • False life • False vision • Fear • Feather fall • Feeblemind • Find the path • Find traps • Finger of death • Fire seeds • Fire shield • Fire storm • Fire trap • Fireball • Flame arrow • Flame blade • Flame strike • Flaming sphere • Flare • Flesh to stone • Fly • Fog cloud • Forbiddance • Forcecage • Foresight • Fox's cunning • Freedom • Freedom of movement • Gaseous form • Gate • Geas/quest • Gentle repose • Ghost sound • Ghoul touch • Giant vermin • Glibness • Glitterdust • Globe of invulnerability • Glyph of warding • Good hope • Goodberry • Grease • Greater arcane sight • Greater command • Greater dispel magic • Greater glyph of warding • Greater heroism • Greater invisibility • Greater magic fang • Greater magic weapon • Greater planar ally • Greater planar binding • Greater prying eyes • Greater restoration • Greater scrying • Greater shadow conjuration • Greater shadow evocation • Greater shout • Greater spell immunity • Greater teleport • Guards and wards • Guidance • Gust of wind • Hallow • Hallucinatory terrain • Halt undead • Harm • Haste • Heal • Heal mount • Heat metal • Helping hand • Heroes' feast • Heroism • Hide from animals • Hide from undead • Hold animal • Hold monster • Hold person • Hold portal • Holy aura • Holy smite • Holy sword • Holy word • Horrid wilting • Hypnotic pattern • Hypnotism • Ice storm • Identify • Illusory script • Illusory wall • Imbue with spell ability • Implosion • Imprisonment • Incendiary cloud • Inflict critical wounds • Inflict light wounds • Inflict minor wounds • Inflict moderate wounds • Inflict serious wounds • Insanity • Insect plague • Invisibility • Invisibility purge • Invisibility sphere • Iron body • Ironwood • Jump • Keen edge • Knock • Know direction • Legend lore • Leomund's secret chest • Leomund's secure shelter • Leomund's tiny hut • Leomund's trap • Lesser confusion • Lesser geas • Lesser globe of invulnerability • Lesser planar ally • Lesser planar binding • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Lightning bolt • Limited wish • Liveoak • Locate creature • Locate object • Longstrider • Lullaby • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic circle against chaos • Magic circle against evil • Magic circle against good • Magic circle against law • Magic fang • Magic jar • Magic missile • Magic mouth • Magic stone • Magic vestment • Magic weapon • Major creation • Major image • Make whole • Mark of justice • Mass bear's endurance • Mass bull's strength • Mass cat's grace • Mass charm monster • Mass cure critical wounds • Mass cure light wounds • Mass cure moderate wounds • Mass cure serious wounds • Mass eagle's splendor • Mass enlarge person • Mass fox's cunning • Mass heal • Mass hold monster • Mass hold person • Mass inflict critical wounds • Mass inflict light wounds • Mass inflict moderate wounds • Mass inflict serious wounds • Mass invisibility • Mass owl's wisdom • Mass reduce person • Mass suggestion • Maze • Meld into stone • Melf's acid arrow • Mending • Message • Meteor swarm • Mind blank • Mind fog • Minor creation • Minor image • Miracle • Mirage arcana • Mirror image • Misdirection • Mislead • Modify memory • Moment of prescience • Mordenkainen's disjunction • Mordenkainen's faithful hound • Mordenkainen's lucubration • Mordenkainen's magnificent mansion • Mordenkainen's private sanctum • Mordenkainen's sword • Mount • Move earth • Neutralize poison • Nightmare • Nondetection • Nystul's magic aura • Obscure object • Obscuring mist • Open/close • Order's wrath • Otiluke's freezing sphere • Otiluke's resilient sphere • Otiluke's telekinetic sphere • Otto's irresistible dance • Overland flight • Owl's wisdom • Pass without trace • Passwall • Permanency • Permanent image • Persistent image • Phantasmal killer • Phantom steed • Phase door • Planar ally • Planar binding • Plane shift • Plant growth • Poison • Polar ray • Polymorph • Polymorph any object • Power word, blind • Power word, kill • Power word, stun • Prayer • Prestidigitation • Prismatic sphere • Prismatic spray • Prismatic wall • Produce flame • Programmed image • Project image • Protection from arrows • Protection from chaos • Protection from energy • Protection from evil • Protection from good • Protection from law • Protection from spells • Prying eyes • Purify food and drink • Pyrotechnics • Quench • Rage • Rainbow pattern • Raise dead • Rary's mnemonic enhancer • Rary's telepathic bond • Ray of enfeeblement • Ray of exhaustion • Ray of frost • Read magic • Reduce animal • Reduce person • Refuge • Regenerate • Reincarnate • Remove blindness/deafness • Remove curse • Remove disease • Remove fear • Remove paralysis • Repel metal or stone • Repel vermin • Repel wood • Repulsion • Resist energy • Resistance • Restoration • Resurrection • Reverse gravity • Righteous might • Rope trick • Rusting grasp • Sanctuary • Scare • Scintillating pattern • Scorching ray • Screen • Scrying • Sculpt sound • Searing light • Secret page • See invisibility • Seeming • Sending • Sepia snake sigil • Sequester • Shades • Shadow conjuration • Shadow evocation • Shadow walk • Shambler • Shapechange • Shatter • Shield • Shield of faith • Shield of law • Shield other • Shillelagh • Shocking grasp • Shout • Shrink item • Silence • Silent image • Simulacrum • Slay living • Sleep • Sleet storm • Slow • Snare • Soften earth and stone • Solid fog • Song of discord • Soul bind • Sound burst • Speak with animals • Speak with dead • Speak with plants • Spectral hand • Spell immunity • Spell name • Spell resistance • Spell turning • Spellstaff • Spider climb • Spike growth • Spike stones • Spiritual weapon • Statue • Status • Stinking cloud • Stone shape • Stone tell • Stone to flesh • Stoneskin • Storm of vengeance • Suggestion • Summon instrument • Summon monster I • Summon monster II • Summon monster III • Summon monster IV • Summon monster V • Summon monster VI • Summon monster VII • Summon monster IX • Summon nature's ally I • Summon nature's ally II • Summon nature's ally III • Summon nature's ally IV • Summon nature's ally V • Summon nature's ally VI • Summon nature's ally VII • Summon nature's ally IX • Summon swarm • Sunbeam • Sunburst • Symbol of death • Symbol of fear • Symbol of insanity • Symbol of pain • Symbol of persuasion • Symbol of sleep • Symbol of stunning • Symbol of weakness • Sympathetic vibration • Sympathy • Tasha's hideous laughter • Telekinesis • Teleport • Teleport object • Teleportation circle • Temporal stasis • Tenser's floating disk • Tenser's transformation • Time stop • Tongues • Touch of fatigue • Touch of idiocy • Transmute metal to wood • Transmute mud to rock • Transmute rock to mud • Transport via plants • Trap the soul • Tree shape • Tree stride • True resurrection • True seeing • True strike • Undeath to death • Undetectable alignment • Unhallow • Unholy aura • Unholy blight • Unseen servant • Vampiric touch • Veil • Ventriloquism • Virtue • Vision • Wail of the banshee • Wall of fire • Wall of force • Wall of ice • Wall of iron • Wall of stone • Wall of thorns • Warp wood • Water breathing • Water walk • Waves of exhaustion • Waves of fatigue • Web • Weird • Whirlwind • Whispering wind • Wind walk • Wind wall • Wish • Wood shape • Word of chaos • Word of recall • Zone of silence • Zone of truth Appendix External Links Errata See Also Category:3.5 edition sourcebooks Category:Works by Skip Williams Category:Works by Jonathan Tweet Category:Works by Monte Cook Category:Sourcebooks Category:Published in 2003 Category:Books